Equipping an organization with the computing infrastructure necessary to carry out its mission becomes more challenging as the organization increases in size and complexity. Such challenges include identifying the computing resources needed to support the functions of various aspects of the organization (e.g., departments, divisions, business channels), determining whether those needs overlap, and determining where those needs diverge. A computing infrastructure that provides inadequate computing resources may prevent the organization from functioning effectively or efficiently. On the other hand, a computing infrastructure that goes beyond the needs of the organization may result in wasted resources, e.g., from unnecessary redundancies. Accordingly, when establishing a computing infrastructure for an organization, one goal is to provide a computing infrastructure that strikes a balance between meeting the needs of the organization, accommodating changes to those needs (e.g., growth), and avoiding wasted resources.